


All omegas captured and infected

by Dragonlady322



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, F/F, Infected Leon, Infected Piers, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Polyamory, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlady322/pseuds/Dragonlady322
Summary: What would the alphas do when there omegas are captured. Leon has two alpha mates. Piers shares Chris with another omega named Jill. Leon is pregnant when they all were captured. Piers became protective of Leon after they were captured staying close to him even when sleeping. After being infected they were all rescued by their alphas. Albert and Claire are happy to see Leon is safe and healthy. This is an au where Jake is not born yet and Albert is good.





	1. Rescued

No one's P.O.V. 

'Why did we get captured,' thought a slightly heavily pregnant Leon Kennedy. Piers curled up against his side as we all try to sleep. "Leon you really need to get some sleep as you are carrying babies that have two fathers," Piers said. We have been in this room since we were brought here and then injected with a new virus that we were told was mixed with several different DNAs. Leon lays his head down trying and finally getting some sleep. Piers and the others protected him from the ones that did this to us. We then hear something that wakes Leon from his sleep. We all get up and listen to what was going on outside the room. The door open and Albert is the first to enter. We are relieved that it was one of our alphas. We then head towards him. He's happy to see that we are not hurt. He let's the others in and we each head to our respective alphas. Leon to his two and me and Jill to Chris. Sherry still waiting for her alpha to either show up or born not knowing that Leon is carrying her alpha right now. Albert and Claire check him to see if he was fine. We then left heading back to the United States of America as Leon is giving an ultrasound to see if there is any damage to the babies. The medics found that they are undamaged and are going doing just fine. Sherry is still young and still has a lot to learn. Leon purred to calm them down. Leon talks to Albert as he rubs Leon's abdomen feeling his, Claire, and Leon's babies moved around in Leon's womb. Sherry was sitting next to Leon asking him a lot of questions about what it was like when he found out that he was going to have two alphas. He tried his best to answer all of her questions. We all started to fall asleep. Albert stayed awake so that we all can get some much deserved rest.


	2. Finding a new and bigger home and moving there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert and the other alphas going out looking for a bigger home for they are waiting for the arrival of six pups. Leon is sleeping when he and the other omegas are mutating one at a time. Leon is the last one to change. The alphas come back knowing this was going to happen.

Leon's P.O.V. 

'How much longer til they are born,' I thought as I lay in bed. Albert and the others except the other omegas are out looking for a new home. It's been two months since we were captured then rescued. I'm going in and out of unconsciousness. Piers comes into my room laying down next to me. Piers falls asleep a little before I do. The others arrive back after purchasing the perfect house. I get up and head downstairs seeing Albert and the other alphas talk. I walk over to Albert and kisses him on the lips. We then start to pack our things and put everything in Chris' truck heading to the new place. I slept the whole way there knowing that I was going to need all the energy for the birth of mine, Albert's and Claire's babies. Albert drives his car as I sit with Sherry and Ada in the back with Claire in the passenger's seat. We get there and I am helped out of the car and into our new home. Albert took me our room some I can rest some more as the others unload Chris' truck and brings them inside. Albert came back to see me fast asleep wrapped around my abdomen. Albert pull the only blanket over me as I was shivering. He then kissed me on the cheek. Claire came in as Albert turned to leave the room. She sat on the edge of the bed stroking my head as he left knowing I loved when Claire does this. Piers and the others are heading to each of their rooms. Albert returned feeling exhausted as he and Claire climb into bed almost falling asleep almost right away. 

*Few hours later*

I wake up as the sun starts to rise above the horizon. I head downstairs starting to make breakfast for everyone. Albert is the next one to come downstairs


	3. Birth and a new threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon finally has the babies as the others are out getting supplies for their arrival. Alone he delivers each and every one of them by himself.

Leon's P.O.V. 

 

'What am I going to do while I am in labor,' I thought. I feel another contraction as I wait for the others to arrive back here. I got most of what I needed to deliver them. I pant as I get closer to delivering the first one. 

*Few hours later* 

I pull my pants off as the first baby is crowning. I start to push with the next contraction. I get the baby's head out as I wait for the next one to start. The next one starts as I also start to push. I pant as I get the first one out and pick him up on my chest. The baby cries as he gets his first breathes of air. I clean him off as I want to see what he looks like. He then nuzzled against my chest. 

*Few hours later* 

 

After several exhausting hours all of mine, Albert's and Claire's babies are born. A few seconds later the others show up not seeing me downstairs. Albert headed upstairs to our room seeing me fast asleep curled up around our babies. He then headed downstairs telling the others that our babies were born. The others are happy that they were born healthy. Claire headed upstairs seeing that I am awake and nursing the oldest of our babies. The others are fast asleep after being feed. I hand her him to hold and she sits on the edge of our bed. We waited for Albert to get here so we can name them. He finally comes upstairs so that we can finally name them. The first one is named Jake. The second son is named Aiden. The girl's names are Alexandra, Madison, Autumn and Samantha. They all are fast asleep curled up against my side. We talk about what are we going to do when they grow up. I curl up around them falling asleep. They joined me and our babies falling asleep. Next day came as Albert heads downstairs seeing that the living room was ransacked but nothing was taken. Chris and Claire came down seeing the same thing. They all talked as they tried to figure out what is going on. The others then headed downstairs to see what is going on. I continued to sleep as I was still exhausted from yesterday. Our babies were asleep curled up against my abdomen. *Back with the others* "We should not tell anyone outside our group of friends and family," Chris said. "I agree as long as we can keep the babies and Leon safe from who ever did this," Albert said.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Capcom.


End file.
